My Cornflower
by kimchi121
Summary: Daniel Hedevary was in love with his best friend, Maria Gilbert Beilschmidt who was currently dating the school's pianist and aristopriss…aristocrat, Roderich Edelstein and Daniel hated his guts. But what will happen after Daniel finds out what he has been doing to his precious flower. Gakuen Hetalia. Male Hungary/Fem Prussia. Rated T….Rating may change. Read and Review
1. The Past

Daniel Hedevary was in love with his best friend, Maria Gilbert Beilschmidt who was currently dating the school's pianist and aristopriss…aristocrat, Roderich Edelstein and Daniel hated his guts. But what will happen after Daniel finds out what he has been doing to his precious flower. Gakuen Hetalia. Male Hungary/Fem Prussia. Rated T….Rating may change. Tell me if should continue….

By the way if you haven't looked it up already go to google images and look up "cornflower" I think it's nice. and don't be afraid to look up it's history. (You don't have to if you don't want to...)

* * *

Daniel's POV

We were only around 4 years old when we met and I thought that Maria was a boy since she told me her name was Gilbert…but it turns out it was only her middle name. That and the fact she did things most little girls didn't do. She was a serious tomboy. She liked playing in the mud, wasn't afraid of fighting or getting hurt and was very unique in her own special way. She had really short hair back then too. I soon found out that she was a girl when she thought you…..um….grew a….well I think you can get the picture. We're still best friends. She grew her hair out so it wasn't hard to mistake her for a boy anymore. She is a really pretty albino by the way. I found out that her favorite flower was a cornflower. Now we're all grown up and off on our junior year in Hetalia Gakuen High. Even though the country of Prussia was abolished she still thinks it's awesome. She says and I quote, "Prussia was just too awesome to be on the (damn) map and the other nations just couldn't contain its awesomeness." Now this is the conversation Maria and I had before the end of last summer.

Flashback

"Hey Daniel guess what?" Maria asked.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You know how I told that I liked Roderich?" I nodded even though I hated that guy.

"Well he asked me out and guess what I said?" she asked me.

"You said no realizing he wasn't the guy for you, resulting in his heart breaking into a million pieces. While he cries in the emo corner. Then he decides never to come back and move back to Austria?" I said hoping that's what she said and that all that other stuff happend too. But I knew her too well and I was just lying to myself.

"Um…no. Why would I say that? No you silly Eli. I said yes!" she said jumping up and down like a child who just found out about Halloween. By the way she calls me Eli because she found out that's my middle name.

"That's…wonderful Maria." That's all I said. Even though it was painful I had to support her. She smiled up at me and gave me that cute toothy grin that I loved so much.

"Well I better go and baby my little brother. Even though he is going to be a freshman I'm still going to. Just to embarrass the hell out of him...see you tomorrow Eli," she said while waving to me. I watched her leave, well at least she was happy…


	2. The Present

**Read** and **Review**

* * *

Daniel's POV

Yeah well, I think that Maria and I have been drifting apart lately. She's been hanging out with Roderich more and more lately. She even started to act more like a girl. This was Maria I'm talking about. The girl who could burp the entire alphabet backwards and forwards while only drinking one can of coke. Her friends agree as well. Francis and Antonio have been put aside. Like a rotten sack of potatoes. I understood how they felt. Their best friend who was like one of the guys had left them for an aristopriss. Aka "Roddy" a total douche bag.

"A can't believe she left us for …that." Francis stated. He was pointing at the couple who were hanging by the cafeteria. I still can't believe they were a couple.

"Yeah I can't believe she left us for un tonto (an idiot)," Antonio said. He looked like a kicked puppy. Just before we could talk crap about him and swear, Maria comes up to us.

"Hola Amiga!" Antonio exclaimed, back to his happy self. She smiled.

"Hey guys so did I miss out on anything?" she asked us.

"Non non you didn't miss out on a thing," Francis replied.

"Really? Okay then how about we go and I don't know…go watch a movie together?" she asked looking hopeful. How could we not turn down our best friend? That and she gave us the dreaded…PUPPY DOG EYES. We never would have turned her down even if she didn't give us the eyes. We are her best friends in the whole damn universe.

"Yeah," I said. "We should all go see a movie together. So what movie did you have in mind?" When I looked at her she was blushing.

"Um…well…I wanted to see The Lion King (A/N: love that movie) because it was in theaters. I asked Roderich if he wanted to go but…" she paused and we all knew that she sounded sad. "Well anyway do you guys want to come or not?"

"We would love to go Mon Cher," Francis stated. Antonio nodded in agreement, his usual goofy smile in place.

"How about this Friday?" I asked.

"That would be perfect." She stated. "Well I'll see you guys on Friday." She said and gave us a grin. She then left to go see her other friends.

"I can't wait to see that movie." I stated. "That was our favorite movie when we were kids."

"Ohohohohon looks like someone has a crush." Francis stated.

"Oh shut up." I halfheartedly said. After a few more teases from Francis I wacked him upside the head with my fist. Since you couldn't bring frying pans to school…

Friday came in a flash and I just wore casual clothes like a pair of jeans and a plain green t-shirt. What it's not like I was having tea with the Queen of England. My hair was tied back in its usual pony tail. I met up with the others at the movie theater.

"Hey you made it," Maria said. "Well I already bought the tickets so you guys have to buy the snacks." After we bought the snacks we went into the room where the movie was being shown. The place was almost packed. We had to split up into groups of two.

"I'll sit with Antonio," Francis said. He led Antonio to the two seats on the far right. But not before giving me a wink. We sat down in the middle section of the seats. We were currently watching the part where Mufasa was killed by the stampede. Then I felt someone bury their face into my shoulder. It was Maria, when we were little she always cried during this part. She was silently sobbing. But she wasn't the only one from what I could tell a lot of other girls our age were crying too. Their boyfriends were cheering them up as well. So I did what I always did to cheer her up.

"Maria, don't cry you're too awesome for that." I whispered into her ear. She then looked up at me; her eyes were a little puffy. She stopped crying but she didn't let go of my arm. I was glad that the lights were dim so she couldn't see the blush that was generally getting redder. Her attention was back on the movie. After it was over she didn't let go of my arm until we made it out of the movie theatre. "So did you have a good time?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks by the way for what you did for me back there." She said. "I'm glad you were there." It was enough. I know this may sound sappy but it felt like I could walk on water after hearing that.

"Yeah," I said trying to hold back a blush. "No problem…it's what friends do."

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow…" She said.

"Tomorrow?" I said generally confused.

"Seriously Daniel? Silly boy we live right across the street from each other. Remember?" she said while laughing.

"Oh yeah ha, I was just kidding." No I wasn't kidding. I really forgot she lived right across the street from me at that moment. I'm so hopeless…Well at least I made her laugh.

"Well see you tomorrow." She said and waved goodbye to me. Once she was out of sight. Antonio and Francis were putting on knowing smiles.

"Ohohohohon looks like someone got whipped." Francis said.

"Man you must have fallen….hard." Antonio stated.

"Oh you guys just shut up." With that said I went and left. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow…


	3. Date?

**Read & Review! **...

* * *

Daniel's POV

I still haven't woken up fully when I heard the doorbell ring. I wondered who it was. I slinked out of bed and opened the door and wondered who it was. I just glanced at the person who wrung the door bell but this time I was fully awake. The person at the door was Maria. But why was she blushing so hard…that's when I just realized I was only in a green tank top and black boxers.

"Um… I'll be right back." I stated and slammed the door on her face. Well not literally. I changed in to regular clothes. I didn't know how long she's been waiting but she was sitting down on the front porch back facing the door.

"Hey. Sorry about that," I said. She then turned to me.

"It's fine…I'm still here aren't I?" she asked.

"Yeah…so what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Hmm. Maybe we could walk around town." She suggested. I nodded and we both started to walk towards town.

"So how are you and Roderich doing?" I asked even though I didn't really want to talk about him. She looked a little shocked about the question, but smiled that beautiful smile that I loved so much…I'm starting to sound all cheesy and sappy.

"Roddy and I are doing fine. He has a recital tomorrow and asked me if I wanted to come. Of course I said yes…" she stopped talking and gazed at the pet store that we were nearing. Before I could say anything she sprinted towards the pet store. I was running close behind her. We both entered and the first thing that Maria did was go see the birds. The yellow canaries to be exact. "Oh wow…they're so awesome." She said ogling at the little birds. They really seemed to like her too. The owner of the shop oh…wow….didn't see this coming but the owner was Maria's grandpa, Fritz, or Old Fritz as some like to call him.

"Having fun over there little Mari?" he asked Maria. She turned and looked at him.

"Grandpa Fritz!" she exclaimed giving the man a hug. "You're finally out of the hospital?" she asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"Haha I'm fine," he said ruffling her hair. Old Fritz is awesome. He tells awesome stories and is a very kind man. No one could hate him even if they tried. If they did….they had no heart. Well in my opinion they didn't. I knew him since I was little and he was like the Grandpa I never had but always wanted. "So is this your boyfriend?" he asked looking at me. We were both a nice red color in the face and what Antonio would say "the color of a ripe tomato."

"N-n-no we're not dating," I stuttered. I really wish we were though.

"Huh…well that's too bad. You two would make such a cute couple." He said with a smile. Queue the blushing.

"Well, we better get going. Right Daniel?" she asked. Her blush was slowly fading as well. "Bye birdies you guys are so Awesome." She cooed to the little yellow canaries. "Let's go get some hot chocolate."

"You know I think I'll catch up with you in a little bit," I replied. She nodded.

"Well I'll be waiting at Starbucks for you." She stated and left. I looked towards Old Fritz and he had on the same knowing smile that Antonio and Francis had on.

"Ah young love." He stated. I was about to speak but he cut me off. "Don't think I don't know that you love my little granddaughter. I've been around for a while so I know these things. But the question is why did you stay back here?"

"Well I want to get Maria one of those little canaries." I said and I could feel a blush slowly forming on my cheeks. "I want to give it to her on Christmas…." I looked at Fritz again and he was looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Well you're just in luck." He said pointing to the cage containing the canaries. "You see that little canary sitting on that nest?" I nodded. "Well she's expecting to lay eggs this November and they should hatch at around Christmas." I looked at him with hopeful eyes. He smiled. "I'll get you an incubator for the egg. By the way you know I've gotten old. Promise me that you'll take good care of Maria. I don't want her to be sad when my time comes. I want her to be happy." I couldn't believe what he was saying. "I know you can do that for me and promise to protect her from any harm."

"I promise I will." I would do it for Old Fritz and I would do anything for Maria. He smiled at me and patted me on the back. I started walking toward Starbucks.

* * *

Maria's POV

I left grandpa's pet shop. On my way to Starbucks someone suddenly covered my eyes. I was a little panicked until I recognized the voice.

"Guess who?" the voice said.

"Um…let me guess is it pedo-bear? Or wait Jack the Ripper?" I said. The hands that were covering my eyes fell from my face and I turned to look at Roddy who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Um…no it's Roderich." He said.

"Hehe can't take a joke Roddy?" I asked him while laughing. He didn't really seem amused. "Well what are you doing here?"

"I just went out to get you the dress that you'll be wearing at the recital tomorrow."

"Oh…so do you want to go get a hot chocolate?" I asked him looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry but I still have some last minute practicing to do." He said and gave me a kiss on the lips. He then handed me the bag containing the dress. "But I'll make it up to you," he whispered into my ear. It made me shiver this wasn't the kind of thing I expected from him. When I looked him in the eyes there was a look of…lust? I don't know because it came as quickly as it went. Huh must be imagining things. I shook the thought out of my head.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me again but with a little more force and I was a little dazed.

"Good bye. I'll see you tomorrow then Maria." He then walked away. I was so confused he's never done that before. So why now? I then turned heading back to Starbucks to see Daniel waiting at the door of the shop. He had a blank expression on his face but I poked him on the cheek and he smiled. I was happy he was smiling it made me smile too.

* * *

Daniel's POV

That damn aristopriss. Kissing Maria with more force than necessary; knowing full well that I was watching from behind. He whispered something in her ear as well but I didn't hear what he said. I still can't believe that aristopriss. I just stood at the front of the door with a blank expression. That's when Maria poked my cheek and I couldn't help but smile. She smiled too. We found a seat and sat together.

"So what did you and grandpa talk about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing you have to worry about." I replied and she just pouted…so cute.

"Well I'm going to go and order the hot chocolate." She said while reaching for her wallet. I stopped her though.

"Hold up Maria," I said. "I'm getting the hot chocolate." I stated.

"But-"

"No buts." I said while holding a finger to her mouth. She gave up and put her wallet away. I went and ordered the drinks. I came back with both drinks in hand and gave her the hot chocolate. She blew on her hot chocolate and took a sip, followed by a content sigh. "It's good right?" She nodded smiling at me. If I could I think I would have melted right there. We just talked while we were there and time flew by really fast. It was already 8:00pm. We walked back home together. Being the best friend that I am I walked her to her house.

"Hey Daniel I had a really good time." Maria stated.

"I had a really good time too." I said. "Have a good night Maria."

"I hope you do too Daniel." She said. She looked nervous but I didn't know why. "Good night," she said and slipped into her house.

I went back to my house too.

* * *

Daniel and Maria's POV

I went back to my room and closed the door. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Did Maria/Daniel and I go on a date!?


	4. True Colors

Maria's POV

No no no no that wasn't a date. It was just a friendly get together that's all…right? I'm dating Roderich for heaven's sake…guh…I don't know anymore. We're just friends…right? I mean we've been best friends since forever. Daniel is really good looking…NO Maria get a grip you are dating Roderich. Wait…I never got to look at the dress. I pulled the dress out of the bag and looked at it…really….it was one of those prissy looking dresses. You know the kind with all those frills. When I say frills I mean frills. Just think of those dresses in toddlers in tiaras but much worse. That and the fact that it was PURPLE…as in JUSTIN BIEBER COLORS…god I hate that kid…his music is alright, it's just that his voice at first. Man I thought that the guy was a chick and it didn't help that he looked like one too. He still does. (A/N: I'm sorry to all of those Justin Bieber lovers out there). I can't believe it. The things I do for Roddy. Sunday finally came and I had to get ready for the recital. Even though I know it's just going to be full of stuck up rich people. I sighed. I put my hair up into a bun and put on the dress that looked like it would look better on a clown but oh well. I heard the door bell ring and went downstairs. When I opened the door it turned out it was Daniel.

"Oh…hey Daniel," I said. He just looked at me and then he burst out laughing. I pouted and felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"What the hell are you wearing!?" he asked still laughing. I started laughing to when I realized I was wearing something that Honey Boo Boo would wear.

"Just some dress that Roderich got me…I mean really it's just so frilly." I stated. I felt like giant grape dressed in boat load of frills. That's when the door bell rang. That must be Roderich. I opened the door to see Roderich with an equally purple suit that looked like it should have been worn in the 1800s.

"Well Maria you look ravishing," he stated smiling at me. I smiled back trying to hold in my laughter. He then looked at the watch on his wrist. "We better get going or we'll miss the introductions." He stated grabbing my arm.

"By Daniel I'll see you later…" I said waving to him. Before we left though, I saw Roderich give Daniel a look. Huh…I wonder what that was about.

* * *

Daniel's POV

Did I ever tell how I hated that aristopriss? Well the look he gave me was horrible. He gave me a look that said 'Yeah you see I have what you can't.' I was left at Maria's house. I decided to go and call up Francis and Antonio. We got pretty close after Maria started dating that piece. I went back to my house and waited for the two to show up. They finally came.

"Guys….I think that sir douche bag isn't what we made him out to be." I stated.

"What do you mean," asked Antonio.

"What I'm trying to say is that Mr. Snobby isn't what he's cracked up to be. As in he is sort of like Francis but worse…like over 9,000 times worse." I stated, while Francis was grumbling about something in French.

"Hey maybe you're just overreacting man." Antonio suggested.

"Yeah maybe you're right…" I trailed off. Oh who am I kidding? I knew that Roderich was bad news.

* * *

Maria's POV

The recital was so boring. All the people were wearing kinds of suits and dresses like me and Roderich were wearing. Great all they needed were powdered wigs and talk like they own the place. Oh wait, they already do talk like that. Roderich went to play his part. I think I sort of dozed off because everyone was clapping before I knew it. I was sort off a late clapper eh. But I didn't really care as long as Roddy was happy I was okay with it.

"That was Awesome!" I exclaimed. I got very odd looks from the others around me.

"Maria this is a sophisticated recital. One does not simply exclaim the word "Awesome" at one of these. I also want you to refrain from saying that word." He said to me. I felt really bad for what I did.

"Okay I won't," well not in front of your face, Keseseses.

"Well good, well then let's have a toast." He stated getting out two glasses of what looked to be apple cider, from the refreshment table. I didn't drink it because whatever these people drink must make them all prissy and stuck up. It was getting late too, because of all those long songs and introductions. It was already starting to get dark out.

"Roddy I want to go, can you take me home?" I asked. Seriously I must have really been out of it. He nodded. I went with him back to the car. I noticed that instead of taking a right to my house he took a left. "Um…Roderich….my house is that way." I said pointing towards the right.

"I know." He stated. What the Hell? He knew we were going the wrong way. "We just have to make a stop at my house." I nodded still not sure what was going on. We made it to his house.

**(A/N: WARNING! This section contains ABUSE)**

"Okay what are we doing in your house?" I asked.

"Because I need to talk to you," he said as he lent down and whispered into my ear. "I don't want you to see Daniel anymore…." He stated. What the fuck man. Daniel is and always will be my best friend, along with Antonio and Francis.

"No." I stated. He looked at me incoherently like I was crazy.

"Did you just say no?" He asked.

"Yes Roddy I said no." I repeated. Suddenly there was a loud SMACK! A startling pain started in my right cheek. Roderich had just slapped me. It was burning. Hot tears were rolling down my cheeks. "W-why would you do that," I sobbed the tears not stopping.

"Because you're MINE!" he exclaimed. I leapt from the couch and ran for the door. He forcefully caught my arm making me wince in pain. He threw me on the ground. Before I could give him a punch to the face, he grabbed both my wrists and held them above my head. He kissed me on the lips forcefully.

"Your mine and Daniel doesn't deserve you," he said biting down on my exposed shoulder. I screamed. I was so blind…how did I even come to like this "aristopriss" as Daniel would say.

"I hate you so much!" I yelled at him still sobbing. "I'm leaving you! We're through!" I spat. Before he could go any further he punched me in the gut. "Ahg!" Tears were coming from my eyes.

"Who said you could leave me?" He said rhetorically. "Your mine as in I get to do whatever I want with you," he said punching and kicking at my side. Satisfied he then took me home. "Oh and one more thing tell anyone about this, and you'll go through much worse." He then drove away. I ran up to my room and locked the door. I just wanted to be alone. I took of the accursed frilly dress. I would burn it later…I changed into regular clothes. There were bruises all along my body. My stomach was worse. It had turned a sickly purple color where he had hit me. I climbed into bed and silently cried myself to sleep.


	5. Confrontation

**READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

Daniel's POV

I'm worried about Maria. She hasn't come to school for three days. When I saw her the usual light in her eyes were gone. I swear to god that if he did anything to her I would bash his head in with my frying pans. The way she walked it looked as if she were in pain. I felt so useless that I couldn't do anything about it. Francis and Antonio were worried too. Maria lost her usual happy and outgoing self. It's already been a month now. I saw her staring up at the sky sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree at lunch. I went up to her. She didn't even notice I was there.

"Hey Maria," I said. "How are you?" She put on a smile but her eyes said otherwise.

"I'm fine." She stated. She stood up and walked towards Roderich who had on a not so innocent smile. He had his hand around Maria's waist, a little too low for my comfort. If I had a frying pan in my hands I would have thrown right at his face. I still can't believe that Maria is still even dating that aristopriss/douche bag. I walked over to them, standing in front of Maria. I took her hand and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful and unique. Both eyes were pink on the top and blue on the bottom.

"Maria…are you happy with Roderich?" I was serious. She looked so weak. It looked like she was about to cry too. Her eyes had become glossy.

"I…" she was hesitating.

"Yes she is very happy with me, unlike you." Roderich stated.

"Oh shut the hell up! You fuck aristopriss!" I exclaimed looking at him. I turned to look back at Maria who was right on the verge of crying. She ran into the girls' bathroom and wouldn't come out. Her friend Felicia had to go in and comfort her. I was so worried. She had such a strong will and always refused to cry in school.

**(A/N: WARNING…Fighting)**

Maria's POV

I was crying myself a river in the bathroom. Seriously, good thing I don't wear make up to school. Only on special occasions such as dances, and parties or just when I feel like it. Felicia came into the bathroom.

"Ve~ Maria what is the matter?" she asked. I really wanted to tell someone about this so the only person that I could trust this with was Felicia.

"Felicia…Roderich…he's been hurting me…" I said.

"What? That's impossible…Roderich always seemed like a nice guy." She said.

"It's true…" I said. I lifted up my shirt to show her the abused skin. Felicia's eyes widened covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh that bastardo. I'm going to punch his skull in." Felicia replied hitting her fist against her palm. I was so glad I had a friend like her. "We must tell the others!"

"No…you can't tell anyone…" I whispered. She looked at me confused and she was about to retort when I interrupted her. "It's because He told me if I did he would do much worse." I sniffled. She gave me a hug.

"Oh don't cry…but we must tell them. If we don't solve the problem soon then he will just keep on using you…" Felicia said.

"You're right I should just end it with him right now." I wiped away any stray tears. I stormed out of the bathroom and I was about to bring up hell. I stomped over to Roderich and Daniel. Who seemed to be staring each other down and by the looks of it Daniel was winning.

"**RODERICH!**" I yelled and it drew a crowd around us. He looked at me with a smile. I wouldn't take that crap.

"Hello dear," He replied. I just frowned at him.

"Don't you 'Hello dear' me. We are **DONE, OVER, THROUGH, FINISHED!**" I felt so relieved. It was as if a prissy, snobby weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"But Maria…remember what I told you." He said trying to keep his composure.

"Remember what?" I asked rhetorically. But then it hit me like a freight train. My right cheek was hit so hard that I fell to the ground. When I fell I think I landed on my hand wrong. I screamed out in pain. It hurt so much.

"Fine, we are over. I can't believe I asked someone like you to be my girlfriend." He said. Something warm was dripping from my right cheek and they weren't my tears. I put my fingers to my cheek and saw them dripping with the color red…blood. That's what's been dripping on my cheek. The force of the punch must have cut my cheek. OW…my wrist. I knew I landed wrong so I cradled my injured left wrist.

Daniel's POV

He punched Maria…**HE PUNCHED MARIA! **I saw her on the ground tears falling from her eyes. Her cheek…oh her cheek. It was red…her cheek was red and bleeding. She was cradling her wrist too. Oh that fuck aristopriss is going to pay for what he's done. I was clenching my hand into a fist and reeled back my arm. I was about to punch him. But…I was beaten to the punch…literally...Felicia came running out of nowhere and punched Roderich with enough force to take down an elephant.

"Hahahaha! That's what you get you piano Bastardo!" Felicia Exclaimed. She fist pumped the air. She then turned to the crowd that had formed. "Alright shows over." She stated and shooed the crowd away. The crowd immediately dispersed. I went to help Maria up off the ground being careful not to cause her anymore pain. I carried her bridal style and she clenched onto my shirt with her good hand. She buried her face into my shoulder and let out a painful whimper. I didn't care if my shirt was ruined; all I cared for was Maria.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I didn't protect her like I should have. She looked up at me, her eyes were watering. She then shook her head.

"No…don't be sorry…it was my fault…" she sobbed.

"No it wasn't your fault Maria. It never was." I whispered. If possible she cried even harder and buried her face into my shirt once again. We finally made it to the nurse's office and by that time Maria had stopped crying. The nurse wasn't there so I went and found some gauze and disinfectant after I laid Maria down in one of the beds. I cleaned up her cheek and I think that it would probably scar. (A/N: Female Prussia has a scar on her right cheek so I had to come up with a way for her to get it). I checked her wrist it wasn't broken but sprained. So I tied a bandage around it so it heals properly. I then got up and put everything away. "There. All better." I stated. I looked back at Maria and saw that she was currently sleeping. She looked so peaceful. I looked at the time and it was time for us to go back home. I didn't drive my car to school today, oh well. "Maria…Maria…wake up…" I said lightly nudging her awake. She slowly woke up.

"Huh..." She voiced. I smiled at that. I carried her piggy back style. "Where are we going?"

"We're going home." I said. She looked at me confused.

"Hey Daniel you know that my legs aren't broken…right?" I just smiled. "You can put me down."

"Not a chance Maria. You're still tired aren't you?" I asked her. I glanced at her and she nodded. "Well then end of discussion," I said. She then dozed off on my back her arms wrapped lazily around my neck. Good thing she wasn't awake or else she would have seen the super red blush on my face.


	6. Almost

Daniel's POV

Two weeks later

Maria has been doing well. Her wrist healed faster than expected which is good. But she has a small scar on her right cheek. Well good thing that Roderich is out of the picture. As in he found a new girlfriend, she was from Switzerland and was trigger happy. Not to mention she has this huge collection of guns. All loaded and fully functioning. I wouldn't want to mess with her. The Halloween party was coming up and everyone from Gakuen High was attending. It was Saturday so I decided to give Maria a visit. I knocked on the door, waiting for her to open it. She opened the door.

"Hey Maria," I said smiling at her.

"Hey Daniel, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you. So you're going to the Halloween party…right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah I'm going. I already have my costume." She said.

"I have a costume too." I replied.

"Well it's a good thing the party is before Halloween because, come on? Who wouldn't want free candy?" She said getting giddy with excitement. I couldn't help but laugh at that. She then pouted at me…cute.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"How about…go and take a walk around town like we did last time."

"Cool just let me get ready. Oh and come in. I don't want to close the door on you like you did to me." She stated hands on her hips. I laughed nervously while scratching the back of my head. She went up to get ready and it only took about 2 minutes. We went out and went back to Old Fritz's pet shop. "Grandpa Fritz!" She called into the store. "Hello Grandpa? It's me little Mari." She replied. Old Fritz then came out of the back room.

"Maria how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine Grandpa." She replied. Giggling when he pet her head.

"Well that's good Maria. So are you two dating yet?" He asked casually.

"G-grandpa!?" She said blushing. I was blushing too.

"Hmm that's too bad. So what are you two doing back here again?"

"We just wanted to stop by and say hi." She said. "By the way how are you doing? You're getting better right?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. But Fritz and I both knew that he didn't have much time left. "Well I hope you are." She said and pecked Old Fritz on the cheek. "Bye Grandpa." She stated.

"Bye Old Fritz," I called to him. He winked at me knowingly. I left the pet store trying to hide my blush as Maria and I took a walk around town. We stopped by the park.

"Look a swing set." She said pointing the swings. She walked over to the swing, me following close behind. "Hey Daniel can you push me?"

"Sure Maria," I replied. I pushed her on the swing and she wanted to higher so I complied. She was laughing and really having a good time. I was having a good time too.

"So where should we go now?" I asked her. Her stomach was growling and she was blushing.

"I think we should get something to eat." She replied. I nodded getting hungry as well. We stopped by this Italian restaurant that just so happened to be owned by the Vargas sisters' parents.

Maria's POV

We went to the Italian restaurant that the Vargas sisters' parents owned. I saw Felicia cleaning a table and called for her.

"Felicia!" I called. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Ciao Bella!" She called back. She came up to me and Daniel and said, "Table for two?" I nodded. She gave me a grin that the Cheshire cat would be jealous of…weird. She led us to our table and left to go get some ice water and garlic bread.

"So what do you want to eat?" Daniel asked me.

"How about we just get a big bowl of pasta and share it?" I asked.

"That sounds good to me." He replied. Felicia came back with the ice water and garlic bread. I gave her our order and she gave me a wink and left to go get our food. Again….weird. The food had finally come, Daniel and I had to sit together to eat it but we didn't mind. Then suddenly the music that was playing the background changed. _Oh this is the night~ the most beautiful night… _It was a good song too. (**A/N:** Can you guess where I got the idea for this chapter from? The first one who guesses right gets to pick a character that will pop up at the most random time in the next chapter). I just kept on focusing on eating pasta. I didn't notice that I had to turn my head to eat the noodle. Oh well…I didn't realize what was happening until I was looking straight into green eyes. I immediately let go of my strand of pasta before our lips could get any closer. I turned away from him and I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. I looked at Daniel and saw him turning red too. I swear that I heard someone say "damn it" behind us. Well at least we ate something good. I can't believe it…I almost kissed my best friend.  
When I was about to pay for the food Daniel stopped me.

"I'll pay for it Maria." He stated. I couldn't do anything about it because Felicia already took the paid check. I just sat there and pouted. Felicia came back with a bowl of gelato and two spoons.

"Don't worry it's on the house Ve~" she said and smiled. But when she turned around I could have sworn I heard her say "*grumble*…..so close….*grumble*…." We ate in silence and once we were finished; we said goodbye to Felicia. It was already getting late. We walked around in silence. Before I even realized it we were already in front of my house.

"… Well that was awkward, you know back at the restaurant." I stated rubbing the back of my neck.

"Y-yeah, that was pretty awkward." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Good night Daniel," I said slowly closing the door.

"Good night Maria," he said and turned around. I closed the door and blushed like crazy. I didn't even realize I was holding it in.

Daniel's POV

Can't believe we almost kissed…we almost kissed….almost kissed…I'm so hopeless. I said good night and left. Blushing like a complete idiot. God forbid what would have happened if Francis were there…


	7. Halloween Party

To those of you who guessed I'm sorry but **AnimeApprentice **guessed right first so the character that she chose will make a random appearance at the most inappropriate time.

* * *

Maria's POV

The Halloween Party is tonight and everyone got a break from school. I met up with Francis and Antonio.

"Hey guys do you have your costumes ready for the dance?" I asked them.

"Si," replied Antonio.

"Oui" France said. "I also have my eyes on Arthur's sister Alice, Ohohohohon." Francis said.

"As do I," replied Antonio. "I have my eyes on a certain Italian chica," Antonio said in dreamy tone.

"Well it better not be Felicia my little brother Ludwig has his eyes on her but he just won't admit it, even though she spends almost all her time with him." I stated.

"No, I'm talking about Lovina, her sister." He replied.

"Ah but what about you Mon Cher, who do you like now?" Francis asked.

"Um…I don't know?" I told them. Francis gave me an 'are you serious' look. "You guys really want to know?" They both nodded. "Well, I'm not telling you guys." They both pouted at me.

"Well we should get our costumes and props ready," Antonio said.

"Yeah…but I don't think the school will allow us to bring in potential weapons to school," I replied. "But no one said anything about Halloween." We all smiled at that. Even though we were in High School we still acted like kids from time to time.

Party Time!

Daniel's POV

It was finally time for the party and oddly enough almost everybody was dressed in a military uniform. Myself included. (Basically he was wearing the uniform that Hungary wore when she was beating the Prussians). Alfred had come too, dressed in a revolutionary war uniform his glasses gone from his face. His sister Amelia was wearing a WWII bomber jacket complete with military uniform and combat boots. The Vargas sisters were wearing matching beige colored uniforms with a more feminine touch as in they were wearing skirts instead of pants. Arthur was dressed in a revolutionary war uniform as well but chose the British side…I wonder why? His sister Alice was wearing a British maid uniform. Madeline was wearing a Canadian Mounties uniform. Maria's little brother Ludwig was there too dressed in a WWII German uniform. Huh where could Maria be? Then the doors to the party burst open revealing three people. Francis was one of them dressed in a blue pirate uniform complete with a hat and there was Antonio as well dressed as pirate too. In between them was Maria dressed in a Prussian uniform that was used way back during the Austrian Succession. (They're in the outfits that they were wearing when Prussia, France and Spain fought Austria). Except that it was more modified, since she was wearing white thigh-high boots, a skirt and the coat had different ends. The scar on her face and her unique eyes made her more intimidating. I swear I let go of a breath that I didn't know I was holding. She walked up to me and smiled.

"Hey there Hungary," she said.

"Well hello to you too Prussia," I replied. We then burst out laughing.

"I like your costume it looks so awesome."

"Thanks, likewise Maria." Everyone was having a good time we drank some of the punch before someone probably Francis spiked it. We danced to things like the Monster Mash, This is Halloween, Thriller, Ghoul's Dance, Stayin Alive, Men in Black, Ghostbusters, Somebody's Watching Me, Time Warp, The Devil Went Down to Georgia, Witch Doctor…and so on. But then things got slow. That's when the DJ announced something.

"Alright you ghouls and witches or in this case military commanders and lieutenants. Grab that special someone and hold them close." From what I could tell Francis took a hold of Alice, Antonio took Lovina, Ludwig took Felicia, Amelia grabbed Arthur and Alfred took a hold of Madeline. All that was left was me and Maria. I grabbed Maria's hand and pulled her close to me. When the DJ was satisfied he turned on the music. The song was Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I held her close as we swayed to the music.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you say don't leave me alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright _

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be _

_Safe and sound_

I felt her bury her head into my chest. As the song was almost over we looked each other in the eyes, green eyes meeting pink/blue. At that moment I know that I've loved Maria for as long I can remember. I still do. I decided to make the first move and lent down slowly. She slowly moved her head to meet mine…our lips were only inches apart. Then it happened.

* * *

"Hello! My name is Peter," said a little boy dressed in a sailor costume. We both looked at him and back at each other. We quickly let go of each other. Maria started to rub her arm nervously. I started to rub the back of my neck nervously as well. "What's wrong? You two were about to kiss weren't you." We both blushed red as tomatoes. "Oh I knew it ha! Oh well this seems to be a pretty good party don't you agree? I snuck out of the house and came here; don't tell my brother and sister though. They still think that I'm at home..."

"PETER!" Alice and Arthur exclaimed in unison.

"Oh that's my queue. Tata." He said and left sprinting followed by two angry Brits, an angry French guy, an angry Spaniard, two angry Americans, an angry Canadian, an angry German and two very angry Italians….Did I mention they were all angry? Well they were full out pissed off.

Maria's POV

I looked Daniel right in the eyes and at that moment I realized that I've been going out with the wrong person. I realized at that moment that I've loved Daniel for a long time but I just couldn't admit it to myself. Curse my stubbornness. We were only inches away. That is until a little boy named Peter showed up and ruined the moment. We let go of each other and Daniel was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, while I was rubbing my arm.

He left sprinting followed by two angry Brits, an angry French guy, an angry Spaniard, two angry Americans, an angry Canadian, an angry German and two very angry Italians….Wow this sounds like the start of a very racist joke or story. Well that was uneventful. Daniel and I almost kissed….ah when I get my hands on that little Brit I'm going to…well I have a lot of ideas. In side I was grinning like a maniac. On the outside though, we both stood there nervously.

"Well um that was really awkward." I stated. "Um…do you mind taking me home?"

"Um…no problem lets go." He stuttered. He looked so cute when he was nervous. We walked back home together. He walked me all the way to my front porch. "Um…good night Maria. I hope you had a good time." He said.

"I did and it was all thanks to you." I blushed when I said that and so did he. Just before he could leave I did something either really stupid or super AWESOME. I think I'll go with the latter of the two. I gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Good night Daniel." I stated and closed the door behind me. I ran upstairs to my room and closed the door shut. My fingers went up to touch my lips. When I kissed Daniel I felt a tingling sensation that just warmed me all over. I smiled to myself. Yup this was definitely super AWESOME.

Daniel's POV

She kissed me. She actually kissed me. Oh my god she KISSED…ME. I walked back to my house my fingers never leaving my lips. The kiss that she gave me in her words was "Awesome." The kiss she left me gave me a warm feeling inside. But that left me with one crucial question…Are Maria and I going out?


	8. Announcement 1

I put a poll up on my profile so vote because it will help me decide what to write for the next chapter of the story.

Poll is currently **CLOSED**.


	9. Play?

The winner of the Poll was **Sleeping Beauty** so the Play is going to be about that.

Please note that there may be changes to the original Disney movie.

* * *

Daniel's POV

Maria came up to me and said this today at school.

"Hey Daniel, so…about last night…" she said looking so nervous. "Um…I was just wondering if you…and I are more than just friends now…" I was a little taken aback. I always wanted to be more then friends with her.

"Of course we are. We're going out now aren't we?" I asked with a smile. She looked up at me the usual light in her eyes present but looking brighter. She nodded giving me a hug.

Well it is official. Maria and I are going out together. All of our friends were happy for us too. A week had gone by since then.

* * *

It was just another regular day at school...until something on the bulletin board caught our eyes…

**Winter Play**

Sleeping Beauty

Directed by Francis Bonnefoy

Cast

Princess Aurora/Briar Rose- Maria Beilschmidt

Prince Phillip- Daniel Hedevary

Flora- Amelia Jones

Fauna- Madeline Williams

Merryweather- Lovina Vargas

Maleficent- Alice Kirkland

Maleficent's crow- Francis Bonnefoy

King Stefan- Ludwig Beilschmidt

Queen Leah- Felicia Vargas

King Hubert- Antonio Carriedo

Narrator- Arthur Kirkland

The Owl- Alfred Jones

"…what the hell!?" Maria yelled. She was fuming and if looks could kill I'd be dead right now. "Francis! Where is he when I get my hands on him…I'll make sure he **NEVER** has kids." Okay that was a little too scary to think about. Before I could calm her down a very unfortunate Francis came our way.

"Bonjour, you two love birds," France said to us. Maria leapt towards Francis ready to kick a certain area. But before she got the chance I caught her mid kick. Francis was ducking for cover. Francis was still waiting for the kick that didn't come. He stood up realizing that the danger had been averted, or in my case I was holding the danger in my arms. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"Oh you know what's wrong you romance loving surrender monkey," she said still fuming. "You know about this," she said pointing to the bulletin board. "The hell Francis we didn't even sign up or audition."

"Well I am the one who gets to choose who gets to be in the play. So I chose all of our friends. Was that wrong?" Francis asked. Maria calmed down.

"No it wasn't but why didn't you ask first?" She asked him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Fine so when do we get the scripts and costumes?" I asked. Francis smiled.

"The costumes will be sent to your houses. By the way it will be different compared to the Disney adaptation. Since I am directing it some of the characters may change as well," he stated. "Well I will see you two at lunch and after school." He dashed away with that said. We both looked at the spot where Francis just was. Then we both looked at each other.

"Why do I have a feeling that all the people mentioned on the board are going to chase and hunt down Francis?" Maria said. Speak of the devil…Francis came running down the hall, being chased by an angry crowd of people, who were going to be in the play. "Well we better go help Francis before we have to scrape his remains off of the walls." She stated. We both ran to catch up to Francis.


	10. The Play Part 1

I'm so sorry for not updating as fast as usual. I was pretty busy and I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I hate having writers block... -_- So don't hesitate to review the hate or good comments about this chapter. I didn't really get into detail...What? I'm lazy and I couldn't really come up with good explanations on what they were wearing. ;_;

* * *

Maria's POV

I still can't believe it…how could the teachers let Francis direct the play? I mean seriously. Well I looked over the script so far and it's pretty good. It's not like your regular Sleeping beauty.

Francis had changed some of the cast into different roles.

Cast

Princess Aurora/Briar Rose- Maria Beilschmidt

Prince Phillip- Daniel Hedevary

Flora- Amelia Jones

Fauna- Madeline Williams

Merryweather- Lovina Vargas

Maleficent- Alice Kirkland

Maleficent's (Sexy) Minion Leopold- Francis Bonnefoy

King Stefan- Ludwig Beilschmidt

Queen Leah- Felicia Vargas

King Hubert- Antonio Carriedo

Narrator/Wizard Iggy- Arthur Kirkland

Wizard Alfie- Alfred Jones

Ludwig and I told our parents about the play and they would be coming along with Grandpa Fritz who was elated when I told him that Daniel and I were dating. After practicing for a month we had our lines down. The play would be on December 17 two days before Winter Break. Out costumes had arrived a week before the play had started. My dress was pretty damn awesome. I mean seriously it changed freaking colors. It's all thanks to Sakura Honda, our genius costume designer/techie/make-up artist. Was there anything that girl couldn't do? Well me and Daniel's relationship is still growing strong. I just love him so much…crap I'm sounding soft and corny…Oh well…that's life. It can be crappy one second and full of sunshine and freaking rainbows the next.

* * *

The Play

Normal POV

The Play was tonight and everyone was getting ready. Sakura was doing everyone's make-up with precision and speed. After everyone was done getting ready they all went to go into place.

Everything looked so real it was as if they really were in a place filled with magic.

"Everyone was getting ready to celebrate the birth of Princess Aurora. Queen Leah was so happy and so was King Stefan." Arthur said. Almost everyone was on the stage looking up to the king and queen. There beside them a little cradle holding the princess. "King Hubert had arrived with his son Phillip. Antonio was wearing a simple golden crown. He was wearing a black boots, white pants, a white blouse and red tail coat. (Think of Spain as a pirate).

"Hello I present to you my son Prince Phillip." Antonio said motioning towards Daniel. Thanks to Sakura's mad genius he looked so much younger than he really was. The King and Queen both smiled. They were glad to have Prince Phillip be betrothed to their little darling.

"Will the three good fairies come and give the princess their gifts. This included the two good wizards." Felicia announced. They came with their magic wands in hand.

"I bestow the gift of song upon the little one," Madeline said.

"Well I bestow the gift of beauty," Amelia stated.

"I give the gift of kindness," Lovina stated.

"I give the gift of being awesome!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I give the gift of…" Arthur was cut off when a crack of thunder and black smoke began to arise from the middle of the stage. When the smoke cleared there stood Alice dressed in a black dress and cloak.

"You dare not invite me on this day?" She said. "Well I have a gift as well." She stated looking at the king and queen. "When the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die." She said nonchalantly. The crowd gasped.

"Well it seems that I'm done here." With that said she disappeared leaving only a cloud of black smoke that slowly began to fade.

"Can anyone of you break the curse?" the king asked. They shook their heads.

"But I can change it." Iggy said. "Instead of dying she will be put into a deep sleep only to be broken by true loves kiss." And the spell was cast.

"Thank you," the king and queen replied.

"On that day it was decreed that all spinning wheels would be banned from the castle." Iggy replied as the narrator. "But the baby Aurora had to be hidden away. So that the evil witch, known as Maleficent would not find the child."

"We must take the princess with us." Amelia told the king and queen. They were both heartbroken at hearing this.

"Do whatever it takes," the king replied. They all nodded.

The scene changed from the throne room of the castle to the outdoors in the dead of night.

"The three fairies including the two wizards took the child with them and left the castle." Arthur said.


	11. The Play Part 2

I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much...I know that this chapter is going to suck...review on how you feel about the chapter...I'm sorry if it's bad! TT-TT

Also I have a new poll on my profile so if you have the time just asnwer the question...if you want to know what it's about check my profile. If you feel like asking me about anything about the poll or story don't hesitate to PM or review me.

* * *

16 years Later

"Aurora had grown up to be a beautiful young lady. But she was called Briar Rose. They had decided to keep her identity a secret from her. They didn't want Maleficent know. It was her 16th birthday after all." Arthur stated.

"Alright we have to get rid of Rose for a while…just until we're done with making her cake and present." Madeline stated. "But we can't use magic. We don't want Maleficent to track her do you?" They others shook their head.

"Oh Rose come down and go get us some berries," Amelia called.

"Alright, I'll go." She stated while leaving, taking a basket with her. All she was wearing was a simple

"Okay I'll make the cake!" Iggy exclaimed. The others just stared at him with an 'Oh shit' face.

"Um…Iggy…maybe you should just leave the cooking to us…" Amelia replied.

"But...why?" Iggy asked.

"How do I put to you gently…I'm sorry Iggy but YOU…CAN'T….COOK…" Amelia said as if explaining it to a five year-old. He just huffed and sat in the corner, while Alfred and Amelia tried to make the cake. Lovina was trying to clean the house but it wasn't working out well. The cake that Alfred and Amelia were working on was starting to get lopsided. Then Lovina finally snapped.

"I'm sick of this…I'm getting the wands whether you like it or not." She stated. She then came back with all of their wands. "Alright we are using our wands no matter what. We are screwing up everything and I doubt any of you know how to sew a dress." She stated. They all agreed. "But first we have to close off of all the exits. We don't want any of our magic to be seen." They all sat out on their tasks.

Meanwhile in the forest

Maria was picking berries. Singing a sweet tune, not many people knew this but Maria had a wonderful voice. They actually used real birds too. For some odd reason birds really did like Maria.

"You birds are so lucky." She sighed. "You have someone to be with. I know that my aunts and uncles say I shouldn't talk to strangers. But I already met someone." The birds leaned in as if they really wanted to know who. "Well I met him once upon a dream."

She sings Once Upon a Dream.

"Out on a walk the Prince comes and hears her singing. Drawn by the beautiful voice he followed her voice to find the beautiful girl singing to the birds. Captivated by her beauty he goes up to her and surprises her as he dances along with her." Arthur stated.

"So…who are you?" Daniel asked her. She hesitated for a moment.

"I…I can't tell you…"

"But why not? When will I see you again?" He asked.

"I'm sorry…but never." She runs off only to be stopped by the prince. She sighs. "Meet me at the old abandoned cottage down by the forest." With that said she went home. Leaving a happy prince behind.

Back at the cottage

"Finally done." Amelia stated. "Now all that's left is to finish the dress. Now to make it pink." She said making it pink.

"Oh no you don't. Make it blue," Lovina stated.

"Hey!" Amelia exclaimed. Then started WWIII...

* * *

With Maleficent

"I can't believe it. That bloody wanker. All this time looking for a baby. This is what I get for giving this job to a complete and utter moron." Alice stated looking at Francis. "Go and this time don't fail me again." He nodded and quickly searched for the girl. Off in the distance he could see a cottage. The chimney smoking with magic glitter. He stealthily hid behind the cottage.

"Now look what you did." Lovina stated looking at the dress splattered with pink and blue. Suddenly they heard singing.

"Oh no…she's back already. Hide, hide." Amelia said. "Make it pink" she said and the dress was pink. Everyone hid and at the last second Lovina turned the dress blue. Maria came back looking for everyone and then they jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" she laughed.

"Man could this day be any better? I had a wonderful time and I met him." She sighed.

"Met who?" Lovina asked.

"Oh a stranger…but I've met him before." She stated.

"Where?" Madeline asked.

"Once upon a dream," she then held Madeline's hands and danced around while humming the melody.

"Oh that's absolutely terrible." Iggy stated. Maria stopped and looked at him.

"Why is that?"

"Oh I'm afraid you won't ever see him again," Iggy said.

"Well why not?" she asked.

"Sorry but your already betrothed to another." Madeline stated.

"Yup…You're going to marry Prince Phillip." Alfred replied.

"What? I can't marry a prince…I'd have to be a…"

"A princess, dear you are a princess. Princess Aurora to be exact." Iggy stated. Behind them they didn't realize that they were being watched by a certain pervert, who ran back to Maleficent. "So you can never see that man again."

"That's…that's unfair…" her voice cracked trying not to cry. She ran to her room. Leaving the others to mope around.

* * *

At the Castle

The two kings were discussing the marriage between their two children.

"So…Well…I can't wait to see my daughter after…what 16 years?" Ludwig said.

"Yeah my son can't wait to see her…" Antonio replied.

"Well yeah…this is very awkward don't you agree." Ludwig said. Antonio nodded.

"Well it sounds like Philip is back so I'm going to go and talk to him." Antonio said while leaving.

"Phillip you're going to meet your lady today~" Antonio said.

"Well I already have." Daniel stated.

"You've met Princess Aurora!? Well that's great…"

"I didn't say it was Princess Aurora. I met a peasant girl."

"Waaaaaaaaaat!" Antonio said.

"Mhm…well bye…" and Daniel ran off.

"Oh crap what am I going to tell Stefan?" Antonio said a look of complete and utter worry on his face. (A/N: I'm losing interest in this chapter…)

* * *

The fairies and the wizards were finally at the castle (I should have done Tangled TT-TT)

Aurora was still very sad that she couldn't see her mystery man again. It was only a few minutes until the sun would set. The others left her alone to sulk in the room. Once they were gone she was met with an eerie green light. As if in a trance she followed the light into a passage way.

"Oh just a few minutes until sunset…and this horrible curse will be over." Alfred stated.

"Oh when I get my hands on her I'm going to…wait listen…Oh crap it's Maleficent." Lovina stated. They all ran to where Aurora was. They saw her going up the steps of the passage way. Just as they were nearing it the passage closed. She was almost at the end of the stairs. The others had finally opened the passage way. Maria was finally in the tower, there sitting in front of her a spinning wheel. She walked toward it out stretching her hand.

"Don't touch anything" they said in unison giving off an echo. Maria hesitated but Alice's voice echoed in the room.

"Touch it….touch it I say." Alice stated. Maria out stretched her hand and pricked her finger on the spindle. What the audience and Maria didn't know was that Francis…being the sneaky bastard he is actually replaced the fake spindle with a real one and coated it with a heavy sleeping agent. Once she had pricked her finger the effects immediately put her to sleep and she fell with a thud.

When the others arrived they saw Alice who gave them a smirk and said. "Oh it appears you're too late. You're precious princess is dead," she then laughed and disappeared. Maria was seriously knocked unconscious and then it was time for an intermission/break.


	12. The Play Part 3

Break Time

"Hey Maria wake up," Daniel said. She didn't even flinch at his voice. "Maria? Maria hey wake up." He said grasping on to her shoulders gently. "Hey! Francis. What the heck!? What's wrong with Maria?" Francis looked at Daniel guiltily.

"Oh…um well you see I wanted it to be real so I used a real spindle and coated it with a strong sleeping agent." He said. "As simple as that."

"So when will she wake up?" Daniel asked so close to bashing Francis's head in.

"Um…I don't know."

"Wrong answer Francis. So you're saying that you don't know when she'll wake up? That and the fact that if she doesn't I'm going to castrate you." Daniel said the fires of Hell burning behind him. Francis cowered in fear ran like the French surrender monkey he was. Daniel let out a sigh. He then carried Maria to the bed that she was going to be laid in. Everyone had to go get ready for the next scene.

Daniel knocked on the door to the cottage and it was opened but then harshly closed. He was hit in the head from behind and was dragged away.

The others laid Maria down on the bed.

"Oh this was all our faults we were so close." Madeline stated.

"We'll just put the whole kingdom to sleep so that once she does wake up she won't be alone." Alfred said. With that said they went to work putting everyone to sleep. Lovina put everyone in the throne room to sleep. She heard King Hubert talking.

"Stefan…my son says he's fallen in love with a peasant girl…."

"What peasant girl? Stay awake bastard."

"Just some peasant girl he met…" he was nodding off.

"Where did they meet?"

"I don't know but he was humming…" and he hummed the tune before going to sleep.

"That's the same tune Maria was humming…oh crap…." Realization struck her and went to meet up with the others. "Guys…that guy that Aurora was hanging out with, it was Prince Phillip."

"…."

"Oh crap we have to get him." Alfred said and off they went back to the cottage. Once they made it to the cottage all they found were a few wild flowers.

"He is where Maleficent is at…isn't he…" Lovina said. They all nodded and went to break Prince Phillip out of there.

"Wow…the security here is really horrible," Iggy sweat dropped.

Meanwhile in the cell

"Your peasant girl is actually Princess Aurora." Alice said.

"That's really awesome to know." Daniel stated.

"But she is currently in a deep, deep sleep."

"Yeah but don't you need to chain me to the wall or something?"

"Minion I thought I told you to chain him to the wall." Alice said to Francis. She sighed. "Well don't just stand there come and help me," she said. They both neared Daniel and that's just what he was hoping for.

They were gaining near Phillips cell when they heard two bangs…which strangely sounded like a frying pan hitting someone.

They went to his cell door and opened it to find…Phillip standing over two bodies with only a frying pan in hand.

"…." O.o

"Awesome! You killed them." Alfred exclaimed. The others deadpanned. (Ha ha get it? You know the frying pan and they deadpan…oh forget it).

"Wow…that was simple…I thought we would have to go through a lot worse. Like getting caught in a bunch of thorns or fighting a really big dragon…but that's not likely," Iggy said. "Now off to we go. Follow us to find your girl." Off they went to the tower where Maria was.

'If she doesn't wake up when I kiss her you are so dead Francis.' Daniel thought in his mind. They made it to the room where Maria was sleeping. She looked so peaceful in Daniel's mind. He lent down and kissed her on the lips. It was a gentle and sweet kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and she was looking right at Daniel and she couldn't help but smile. That was the queue for everyone who was pretending to sleep wake up.

"The kingdom rejoiced and King Hubert was glad that his son found true love with Stefan's daughter." Arthur announced. The play ended when Maria and Daniel danced like they were the only two people there. There was a round of applause. All the cast members and stage crew members took a bow.

* * *

"It's finally over," Maria stated.

"Yup," Everyone agreed.

"That was Awesome," Fritz stated.

"Thanks Grandpa," Maria smiled while Fritz petted her head. He then started coughing vigorously into his hand.

"Grandpa you okay?" Maria asked. Just for a brief second he and Daniel made eye contact that went unnoticed by Maria.

"I'm alright sweetie," Fritz smiled.

"Okay as long as you're okay." Maria smiled.


	13. Winter Break

I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner. I was just busy. I went to Anime Midwest and it was so Awesome. I went to a Hetalia Panel and it was so fun. I'm really sorry. I just hope that I get more than 10 reviews. It will boost my confidence as well as seeing how many people want to see what happens next sooner. You can review more than once if you really want to. And can you find out the reference I used in this chapter?

* * *

Daniel's POV

It was almost Christmas and Maria and I are planning on going out on Christmas Eve. Fritz gave me one of the bird eggs, an incubator, baby bird food and bird food. Fritz said it would hatch soon. He's been coughing more lately and Maria is worried as hell. I am too, I know his time is short but I hope he gets better soon. I just hope that our date goes as planned…

Christmas Eve

I went up to Maria's house and rang the door bell. She opened the door with a smile on her face. She was wearing a black winter jacket, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black snow boots. Since she was albino her skin and hair really stood out against all the dark clothes she was wearing.

"You ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded. We went walking around town like we always did. This time we went to the city. We took a train there. While on the train ride Maria started to doze off so she rested her head on my shoulder. I could tell that my cheeks were getting warm. She smelled sweet, like apples and cinnamon. After a few moments we finally arrived at the city. It was cold outside and Maria's nose was already turning pink.

"Maybe we should grab something warm to drink," I suggested.

"That sounds awesome." She stated and we went to the nearest Starbucks.

"I'll like to have a vanilla hot chocolate (don't know if that's actually at Starbucks)" Maria said. "What do you want?"

"Don't worry about it I'll just order something with yours." I stood up to go and pay for our drinks. She pouted in her seat. I gave a chuckle, which made her blush. I went to go and get the drinks. When I came back with our drinks I twitched. A tall guy wearing a scarf with a light pink hue was sitting at our table, a little too close to Maria for my comfort.

"Hello little sunflower I'm Ivan Braginski," Ivan said with a Russian accent.

"Well…hi I guess. I'm Maria Beilschmidt, nice to meet you," Maria said. "I'm actually waiting for someone...as in my boyfriend…so bye."

"Oh well I don't see him, so what is the problem?"

"I'm back," I said trying not to snap. I set down and Maria gave me a peck on the cheek. I handed Maria her drink.

"Thank you~" she replied and took a sip. "So warm and yummy too," she said.

"So who is this?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Hello comrade I am Ivan Braginski. It is nice to meet you Da?" Ivan said.

"Yeah nice to meet you too," I replied. "My name is Daniel Hedevary."

"Well I'll be on my way. I hope to see you again my little sunflower." He said and left.

"I don't like that guy…" I grumbled. She gave a small laugh.

"Ah is little Dani jealous?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"….maybe a little…" I told her while pouting. She then gave me a hug.

"You know I love you." She stated and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Yeah…I know and I love you too," she said. We finished our coffees and went to the winter festival. There were lots of food stands, games, and a Ferris-Wheel. We walked around and watched the lights twinkle. I saw her having a good time as well.

"A deep fried snickers bar? I think I heard Alfred and Amelia talk about them…let's go try one." Maria stated. How could I say no to her? So we went to get a deep fried snickers bar.

"So…who wants to try it first?" I asked her.

"I will. I did talk about it didn't I?" She cut off a piece with her fork and took a bite. Her face was blank for a moment. "This…is…AWESOME!" she stated. "Come on Daniel you should try it." So I did and it was AWESOME. No wonder Alfred and Amelia spoke so highly of these kinds of deep fried foods. After finishing up our food we went around looking at the shops set up in the festival. That's when I saw it. It was a sterling sterling silver necklace. The pendant was a diamond the same blue color and shape of a cornflower, Maria's favorite. It looked to be about the size of a quarter. Perfect. Not only will I be getting her a canary but a necklace too. I left Maria just for a second. I went to the shop and got the necklace. But not before the lady running the booth told me something.

"That necklace comes with a matching set but…and I said but. It's in the shape of a green leaf. And here's the thing it's located at a different booth and supposed to be for the lover's counterpart. As in you got the cornflower necklace for your girl and if that girl is the right one for you or in other words if she's **'the one' **she would most definitely get that necklace for you. Did I mention this is also a one of a kind set, so there might be a chance that she isn't the one for you," she said. I paid for the necklace and waved to the lady.

But that's when I realized that Maria must have wandered off. I hid the present in my pocket so I could give it to her later.

Maria's POV

After Daniel left to go and get something I decided to wander off on my own. I made him a clip for Christmas but I don't think that would be enough. While walking that's when I saw it. A silver necklace with a green leaf shaped diamond for the pendant; it reminded me of Daniel's eyes. I bet he would love it. I got it but not until the man running the booth told me something.

"That necklace comes with a matching set….but it's in the shape of a blue cornflower and it's located at a different booth. It's supposed to be for the lover's other. As in you got that leaf necklace for your guy. If that guy is the right one for you or in other words if he's **'the one'** he would most definitely give the cornflower necklace to you…but if not than he wasn't the one for you…well on that happy note did I mention they are a one of a kind set? Well if I haven't they are." He said. I paid the man and put the gift in my jacket pocket to give to Daniel later. But what he told me about the necklace being a set and pretty much a sign that would tell me if Daniel was the one or not…well that sort of worried me.

I went looking for him. It was already getting dark. That's when someone grabbed my hand and spun me around. It was Daniel smiling down at me.

"Hi there stranger," I say to him.

"Well hello to you too." He stated. "Hey we should go on the Ferris wheel now."

"Yeah let's go!" I exclaimed. Off we went to the Ferris wheel and good thing too it was the last ride of the night. Guess who I saw over there.

"Hey Maria and Daniel!" Amelia yelled. She was accompanied by Arthur, Alfred, Madeline, Alice, Francis, Felicia, Ludwig, Antonio and Lovina…They were surprisingly with Roderick and his girlfriend Heidi Zwingli.

"Hello Maria. I am very sorry for what Roderick has done to you. But don't worry I've taken care of it…" Heidi told me.

"Oh…thanks." I said to her. Not to mention Felicia punched him with enough force to take down an elephant.

"I really am sorry Maria." Roderick said awkwardly.

"Dude it's fine…really. But what are you all doing here?" I asked them.

"Well we're all here to ride the Ferris wheel." Francis said. "And it only holds two per car Ohohohohon," Francis said.

"Yeah well then let's go." I said and everyone got into the cars with their respective other. We went up really high and then our car stopped at the very top. We looked down at all the lights. It was an amazing sight. That is until there was an announcement.

"Hello…um everyone who is currently on the Ferris wheel has to stay on until further notice. We advise you to call your loved ones just to make sure they know you're safe." The guy announced. "Again sorry but the Ferris wheel seems to be having technical difficulties."

"Wow…this isn't how I thought we would spend the night on Christmas Eve." Daniel said.

"Oh well that's life I guess. I better call my parents." I said and started calling them on my phone. "No doubt that Ludwig would be calling dad. So I guess I'll just call mom then." I called her and told her where we were and that she knew already because she heard when dad got a call from Ludwig. While I was calling them Daniel also took the time to call his parents too. When we were done talking on the phone and we sat in a comfortable silence.

"Hey do you know what time it is?" Daniel asked. I checked my phone.

"It's almost midnight…" I told him. "About 5 minutes till then."

"So where were you while I was buying something?" he asked me.

"Oh just looking around…I bought something too," I replied.

"What time is it now?" He asked. I checked my phone again.

"It's…now….midnight….Well Merry Christmas." I told him and he kissed me on the lips. He tasted like chocolate, must be from that snickers bar we ate. When he pulled away he said,

"Merry Christmas," he told me. "I have something for you…" he said and pulled out….his phone? Why would he pull out his phone? He then showed me what was on the screen. It was a live feed coming from his room.

"Is…is that…an egg?" I asked him. He nodded. "Is it one of grandpa's canary eggs?" He nodded again a smile on his face. "Man it's like fucking Christmas up in here….literally." I stated.

"Let's just hope that Howie Mandel doesn't come out of that egg…." He said.

"Hahaha don't be ridiculous!" I laughed and punched him in the arm lightly. "Look, look it looks like….Oh Mein Gott its hatching." I said watching the screen of his phone intently. The egg was starting to get multiple cracks running along the shell. A small yellow/orange beak came out of the cracking egg.

"What do you want to name it?" Daniel asked.

"I'm going to name it….Gilbird because it's an awesome name." I replied he laughed which made me pout.

"Haha I'm laughing because it's so like you to," he chuckled.

"Well I got you something too." I say and hand him a small box. He opened it and laughed.

"You got me a pink flower hair clip."

"What?" I said. "I think it matches with your hair. Besides Sakura taught me how to make it for you…" I said as I felt my cheeks getting warm. He chuckled and clipped it to his hair.

"It's not half bad. Hey I got you another present." He said.

"I have one for you too. Hey…um…do you mind if we um show each other the present at the same time?" I asked him. He nodded. "Okay, on the count of three….1…2…3!" I exclaimed. I took out the necklace and I realized I was closing my eyes. Oh I couldn't stand to see the fact that maybe. Just maybe Daniel isn't the one for me.

Daniel's POV

I took out my gift and looked to see that Maria had gotten me that necklace the lady was talking about. I felt ecstatic, but Maria was closing her eyes.

"Um….Maria you can open your eyes now…" I said. She then slowly opened her eyes and was looking at the necklace that was currently in my hands. The look on her face was just priceless and beautiful. Before I knew it she jumped me and crashed her lips onto mine. Before things could get out of hand we pulled apart. I put the necklace I got her around her neck and put the one she gave me around mine. We just sat in each others' arms like complete fools. It felt as if nothing could go wrong…but boy was I wrong.

Normal POV

Roderick was sitting with Heidi on the Ferris wheel. His phone then started to play Chopin.

"Hello?" he answered. "Yes mother….wait….what she's coming back?...Yes mother I understand…So she'll be staying with us again…? Alright….no problem whatsoever…I'll see you when I can get off of this Ferris wheel." He said and hung up the phone.

"What was the problem?" Heidi asked.

After a few moments of silence he finally answered. "My….my sister is coming back…." This left Roderick pale.

"Why? What's wrong with your sister?"

"Um…well she is way worse than how I used to behave…Maria was my first girlfriend so I didn't know what came over me…..But my sister is worse. She is basically what Americans would say a whore…she would sleep with guys for their looks and not the type of person they are…she's also known back home as a "heart breaker" aka she loves stealing other women's guys. Especially if they're to her liking." He stated. Heidi's face was one of pure disgust and horror.

"She better not be or else I'll beat her with my peace prize," she stated.

"And I hope you do." Roderick agreed fully. His sister can be a handful sometimes…if not most of the time.


	14. Death Comes a Knocking

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Death comes a Knocking

Normal POV

Christmas was spent with family. Everyone got off the Ferris wheel just fine. It was an awesome Christmas. Maria spent Christmas with her parents, Ludwig and Grandpa Fritz. Fritz had gotten her a silver bracelet with a little bird and heart charm. She loved it immediately. Ludwig had gotten her a new journal to write in. Her parent's both got her the Prussian Flag to hang in her room. She got Ludwig a new tool box filled with tools and a new drill. She knew that he would love it. She gave Fritz and her parents a bunch of hugs and lots of love.

5 days later….

Maria's POV

Daniel and I decided to go out and watch a movie.

"We're going to go and watch The Lone Ranger." Daniel stated.

"So do you want to go and buy snacks first and find our seats later?" I asked him.

"Yeah that's fine." He replied so we left and bought snacks. We saw the movie and it was awesome and hilarious.

"Dude Johnny Depp was freaking hilarious." I stated. "Ha-ha Tonto was hilarious. Antonio had told me that Tonto meant fool/foolish in Spanish."

"Yeah they did a great job on the movie, it was awesome. Man I think that might have been the best western movie that I've seen so far. Don't you agr…" He was cut off when my phone started to ring.

"Sorry. Hello? Mom?" I heard sobbing from the other line. "Mom…mom calm down. What are you trying to say?...What!? No no no you can't be serious…" before I knew it tears were rushing down my face. "Please…you have to be joking. No that can't happen. No Mein gott nein. I'll be there right away!" I hung up tears still falling down my face. Daniel looked at me with so much concern.

Daniel's POV

Maria was crying.

"Maria…Maria look at me," I said. She kept on crying. After a moment she finally looked at me her eyes were still dripping with tears. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"D-Daniel….it's grandpa….he…he's in the hospital right now…" she sobbed.

"Okay I'll drive you there." I stated and took her hand as we ran to my car. We drove there in almost complete silence. Maria was still crying in the passenger seat. "Hey it's okay. We'll get there soon." I comforted her.

"Okay…" her crying ceased but she was still sobbing quietly. We made it to the hospital and met with Maria's parents and Ludwig. "Ludwig! Mutti! Vater!" she yelled and ran into their arms. "Is grandpa alright?" she asked.

"Schwester…Grandpa is…isn't doing well right now…" Ludwig said.

"What? Is he going to be okay?" She asked looking hopeful.

"I-I don't know. I mean he is very old for his age." Ludwig replied. Just then a nurse came up to the family.

"Um…excuse me but are you the family of Frederick Beilschmidt?" she asked. They all nodded. I felt very out of place and awkward being there. Maria then grabbed my hand bringing me over to their group. "Well would you like to see him…" the nurse said but was cut off when everyone including me said, yes. "Um…Okay well he's currently in room 201 on the second floor." We walked all the way to Fritz's hospital room. Maria never let go of my hand even as we made it to his room. Upon entering really broke my heart, especially since Old Fritz looked so pale and weak.

"Grandpa?" Maria said while walking to Fritz's bed, letting go of my hand. He started to wake up.

"Maria is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah Grandpa, it's me little Mari," Maria said trying not to cry again.

"So how are you and Daniel doing?"

"We're doing great Grandpa. What happened to you?" she asked him.

"I have tuberculosis…Maria I don't think I have much time…."

"No….no you can't leave…" she said. That's when I realized that Maria had a strong bond with old Fritz. He was like a second father to her. Since both of her and Ludwig's parents worked in Germany and out of state. They were visiting for the time being. Fritz and I shared a brief understanding with just one gaze that said so much.

His gaze said; _I'm glad I got to meet you and watch you grow up along-side my granddaughter. It feels as if you're my second grandson. Just remember what I said and take good care of Maria. _My god I was touched and I was glad I got to meet someone as nice as Old Fritz. I was just heartbroken to see him go.

"Maria it's my time to go. It'll be okay. I know you'll grow up to be awesome. Same with Ludwig, I just wish that I could have seen your relationship with Daniel progress." He said. I couldn't help but blush at the same time Maria did. "Just remember that Prussia was an awesome nation and that I'll always love you, Ludwig, my son and my beautiful daughter in law." And with the little strength he had left he petted Maria on the head a joyful smile on his face. The heart monitor was slowing down until it finally went flat.

"Grandpa…grandpa? Grandpa Fritz!" Maria shouted. We had to drag her out of the room as the doctors and nurses rushed in trying to revive him. I knew their tries were fruitless though. She cried and cried with her brother and mother. Her father was a strong man but he too was reduced to tears because that was his father too. To tell the truth I cried to. Even though old Fritz was gone I knew no one would stop loving him.

Maria's POV

Grandpa's gone. He's gone and…I can't see him again. I miss him so much. The tears just kept on falling, the most awesome grandpa in the whole wide world gone. I don't know what to do. No more playing the flute together, no more pats on the head, and no more taking care of the animals at the pet shop. Oh the pet shop! What's going to happen to all of grandpa's animals? I don't know anymore. I buried my head in my hands as Daniel held me and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

The funeral was going to be this Friday. Everyone was sad. Felicia cried the most I think out of everyone…besides me. I cried so much, I loved and I still love grandpa very much. Daniel has supported me throughout the whole thing. He is so nice to me, I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. The funeral was nice. He looked so peaceful. Not to mention he had cornflowers on his casket. Those were his favorite flowers and are still my favorite flowers. I still miss him so much.

Normal POV

A certain plane had landed and its many passengers filed out one by one. A certain young woman stepped out with.

"Hmm finally back in this old dump." She smirked. "Can't wait to see what kind of guys go to school at Hetalia Gakuen High. I can't wait to crush some hearts." With that said she carried her bags to meet with her brother.

"Sophia, are you ready to go?" Roderick asked hating every moment with her.

"Of course I am little brother. **(A/N: yes it is gender bent Austria…also they're twins….she's the oldest by 2 minutes) **Now back home right?" she said fake sweet smile in place.

"Yeah yeah." Roderick stated, carrying all her bags.


	15. Tier 15

Tier 15

I just realized that the number in the chapter title and the chapter number is the same...wow I didn't even know until I almost uploaded this chapter... O.o Coincedence much?

Well Read and Review :3

* * *

Normal POV

School started after another week and it was time for everyone to meet Roderick's sister.

"Everyone this is my twin sister Sophia." Roderick stated. Everyone said hi except for Heidi, who already knew the truth about that piece.

"Hi it's so wonderful to meet all of you." She replied and scanned the crowed of people which consisted of Ludwig, Felicia, Antonio, Lovina, Alfred, Madeline, Francis, Alice, Sakura, Maria and Daniel. Her eyes stopped to stare at Daniel for a few seconds, her eyes landing on his hand which was intertwined with Maria's. "Well hello there." She said in a seductive manner towards Daniel. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too…I guess," he said.

"Hey it's nice to meet you too." Maria stated a little tensely still holding on to Daniel's hand. Sophia just smiled but was smirking in her head.

Sophia's POV

The people here are crazy. I can't believe it. But the guys here are hot. Especially that Daniel Hedevary, too bad he's already taken by that albino freak. But no problem, I'll have him. My god I know what I'll do and I think I'll choose Valentine's day, I mean it's the perfect day to break that little albino's heart. I can't wait. I smirked as I thought about how I was going to rip Maria's heart out.

Daniel's POV

I was currently out with Maria and Valentine's Day was just a three days away. We were out to get some hot chocolate. For February it was still cold. After we were done we went back to Maria's house. Her parents went back to Germany to work their jobs.

"Hey Maria where's Ludwig?" I asked her.

"Oh he's at Felicia's house her parents are gone for the week since there on a trip back to Italy."

"How is he going to deal with…Lovina?" I asked her.

"Oh don't worry Lovina's spending time with Toni right now." She stated.

"Wow….So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, what do you…" she was cut off when a little puff of yellow landed on her head. "Gilbird! What are you doing on my head?" She giggled and I smiled at how cute she looked. "He-he he loves to sit on my head. He even falls asleep on my head sometimes." She said and grabbed Gilbird from her head. "Hey there little dude. Who's a good birdie? You're an awesome little bird." She cuddled the little bird to her cheek and he chirped cheerfully. Gilbird's eyes were slowly closing. "Aw looks like someone needs a nap." She went upstairs to her room to put Gilbird to bed. That's when I remembered what Francis told me the other day…..

Flash Back

"Ohohohohon well how far have you and Maria gone?" Francis said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I was currently drinking a coke and did a total spit take as Francis said those words.

"What are you talking about?" I coughed.

"Oh you know what I mean. I mean amour," Francis said.

"NO! What the heck! Why would we do that? We're not even married god damn it!" I yelled at him.

"Fine, well just remember if you plan on going to tier 15 just remember to use protect…" Before he could finish his sentence, I cut him off by dumping all my left over soda on his face.

"Shut up Francis." I stated and I left.

End of Flashback

(A/N: I don't know if this chapter is rated M…if so can you please tell me if it is?)

Should I go to tier 15 with Maria? I have no clue will she hate me if I do? Just then she came back down.

"Hi there, so having fun sitting on the couch?" she said with a smile.

"Not really, he-he…" I said nervously.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you down here for so long." She said and hugged me and I hugged her back. When she pulled away I kissed her and she kissed back. Before I knew it we were making out. I decided to take it up a notch. I slowly laid her down on the couch and trailed kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. I gently sucked on her neck and heard a moan escape from her lips. I smiled against her pale skin. I gently bit down on her exposed skin, earning another moan. I pulled back looking at my work. Her neck was now a nice red color, being albino and all it looked a lot redder. I looked back at Maria to see that her face was flushed and she was panting. I don't know what came over me, but I snatched her lips with my own and pulled her closer to me. I decided to trail a few butterfly kisses down her neck and jaw line. I was just above her chest when she said something.

"D-Daniel….we…we should stop while we're ahead." She panted out. We were both sweating and out of breath.

"…" I didn't respond and for a moment I thought I should stop, but only a moment.

"Daniel?" she said in such a way where I couldn't stop myself from what I did next. I gently put my hand on her back and with my other hand I held the side of her head. I kissed her and quickly deepened the kiss. The next few hours were spent in a daze with complete and utter euphoria.

The Next Morning

Still Daniel's POV

The morning light shined through my eyelids as I woke up. I looked around the room and realized it wasn't my own. Where the heck am I? Wait a minute…..Prussian Flag? Flute case and music note stand? Little yellow bird sleeping on a bed of cotton balls? Fuck! I was currently in Maria's room. I looked to my side to see Maria soundly asleep at my side. That's when all of the memories of last night came rushing back to me. My god, oh no… my god what will Maria say when she wakes up?

"Daniel?" she said sleepily. I spoke too soon.

"Um…Maria, I can explain." He said nervously. She finally rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What did we do last night?" she said then looked down at herself and me. Her face turned tomato red. "Did we….really do it?" she asked quietly. I nodded.

"I'm really sorry I did…" I was cut off when she put her finger to my lips.

"It's okay. I'm glad you were…my…first…" she said blush still on her face. "I'm just glad that Ludwig wasn't over or else we both would have gotten an earful from him."

"Yeah…" I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Well…I'm going to go and take a shower." She said getting out of bed stark naked. I looked away blushing like mad. I heard the water running and scrambled out of bed looking for my clothes. I'm just glad that Maria wasn't mad at me….wait a minute…I was her first….I…was…her…first…. I couldn't help the stupid grin that made its way to my face. Wait….did we use….the thing….yes we did….. I can't believe it but, I'm actually glad that Francis actually snuck the rubber thing into my pocket before I went out to pick up Maria. After she was done with her shower it was my turn. By the time I came out I saw that my clothes weren't there but Ludwig's. Maria must have taken my clothes to be washed. I smelled something great wafting in from the kitchen. I raced down the stairs to see what smelled so good. I saw a plate stacked with pancakes awaited with bottle of maple and chocolate syrup. I also saw Maria in a black tang top and blue pajama shorts.

"Well….aren't you going to try the pancakes?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm starving." I sated as I took a bite of the pancakes and was amazed. These pancakes were damn good pancakes. "Where did you learn to make these?" I asked taking another bite of the pancakes.

"Oh Matthew taught me how to make them." She stated cleaning the dishes.

"Who?"

"Matthew….Matthew Williams…. You know Madeline's brother?" She said with a "duh" sort of tone.

"Oh you mean that guy….." I said still not remembering who it was. She sighed and got out her phone. After a few seconds she finally showed me a picture of that Matthew guy.

"What is this? That's Alfred not the Matthew Williams you were talking about." I stated.

"Look again Dan," she said and I looked at the picture again. Now that I looked at it again it didn't look like Alfred. There were minor differences between the two. Hell they could have been twin brothers from what I could tell.

"Wow…but they look so much alike they could be brothers." I said. She just shrugged in response.

"Well your clothes are properly washed and they're on the sofa." She stated.

"Yeah I should get going who knows when Ludwig will be here." I stated. I changed into my regular clothes and after a quick kiss goodbye I left. Good thing school was closed for the next 5 days thanks to the little infestation of turtles that just so happened to find their way into the school. I think I have a pretty good guess on where they came from…..


	16. Oh No

Oh No

I'm so sorry for not updating as fast as I used to. I just realized I had to read three books and answer an Arse load of questions before august 6 and 14. Again I'm sorry. I made this chapter longer because I thought I owed you guys. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Maria's POV

It turns out that they fixed the turtle problem, so we would be going to school. Good thing that Valentine's Day is on Friday. It was currently Thursday, and everyone was at lunch.

"So did you take my advice?" Francis said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively to Daniel.

"What advice?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ohohohohon I mean have two you know….." Francis said. He got his answer as we both blushed.

"You two are as rojo as a tomate," Antonio said with a knowing smile.

"What have you two done exactly?" Sophia asked looking at us.

"Well it's none of your business on what we do." I said.

"Fine, fine whatever," she said.

"Anyway what are you guys going to do on Valentine's Day?" Sophia asked.

"First the boys have to leave. I time for us girls to talk!" Amelia exclaimed shoving the boys away from us which included her brother. As soon as they were gone and Amelia came back we discussed our plans.

"Well…um…I thought that….well maybe and Alfred could go get some pancakes…I would also give him homemade maple flavored chocolate that I made." Madeline said a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Aw that is so freaking cute there Maddie." Amelia stated hugging the Canadian. "My brother would love that." She stated with determination still hugging Madeline.

"C-can't….b…breathe…" Madeline said in her quite tone of voice. Amelia immediately let go of her.

"He-he sorry about that Maddie…ha…" Amelia stated while laughing nervously.

"It's okay."

"Well I'm going to be takin' Iggy out to this café that sells so many types of tea from England that he'd love it. I'd also give him my homemade chocolate filled with a cinnamon and apple filling!" Amelia stated with the upmost determination.

"Why yes quite the good choice Amelia. I've been to that café you were talking about and their tea is good." Alice stated. "Arthur also happens to like apples."

"Aw heck yes!"

"I was planning on taking Francis out on a romantic evening and knock his socks off with my special toffee chocolate chocolates." Alice stated.

"Ve~ I know where I'm going to take Luddy! I'm going to take him to this German restaurant that he probably already knows but oh well~ Anyways after that I would give him me and Lovina's special Tiramisu chocolates." Felicia said with a happy smile.

"Stupid potato bastard….." Lovina mumbled. "Well Toni and I are going to go to this family owned Spanish restaurant that serves real Spaniard food. I would also give him the homemade chocolates that Sorella and I made together." She said while blushing with a frown on her face.

"Well I'm going to make Roderick my special homemade Swiss chocolate." Heidi stated a thin line made on her lips.

"Well what about you Sakura? You have any plans on Valentine's Day?" I asked her. She looked up at me and the rest of the girls.

"Um….Well you do know that exchange student from Greece, Heracles Karpusi? Well he asked me on a date so we are going out together on Valentine's Day. So I was going to make him my homemade Ichigo chocolate or strawberry chocolate as you westerners like to call it." She replied.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed.

"Ve~ what about you Maria?" Felicia asked.

"Oh Daniel and I were going to go get something to eat together and then meet up again later at the Starbucks close to town. I was planning on making him my homemade milk chocolate, the one with a marshmallow center." I stated. Then it all dawned upon all us girls.

"WE HAVEN'T STARTED MAKING THE CHOCOLATE YET!" We all yelled simultaneously. Good thing Amelia took the boys somewhere far enough for them not to hear us yelling.

"Ve~ I have an idea! We can all use the kitchen in our family restaurant! But you all have to buy your own supplies for your chocolates and we can make them in our big kitchen." Felicia stated.

"That is an AWESOME IDEA! Approved by the AWESOME ME! KESESESESESESE," I exclaimed while laughing. "Alright operation: CHOCOLATE! Is a go!" I exclaimed. We all left like the ninjas we were and dispersed to by our supplies.

Normal POV

If only the girls knew that Amelia just so happened to lock the boys in the Men's room they wouldn't have gotten calls simultaneously from their respective boyfriends.

"…" all the girls just looked at Amelia until they all told her. "You locked them in the boys' bathroom?"

"Oops….I'll just go and unlock them right now." She stated and sprinted of to free the boys.

After that Operation: Chocolate was a go….again.

The all arrived to the Vargas family restaurant which was closed due to the fact that Lovina and Felicia closed it early.

"Alright time to make chocolate for our men!" Felicia stated with determination. They all started cooking. It took them hours to make. By the time they were done it was already 1 in the morning. They were all tuckered out so they all decided to stay over at Lovina and Felicia's place. (**A/N: **Review if ya want me tell you what happened while they were making chocolate. If I get at least 5 reviews for wanting the chocolate scene then I'll write about the chaos that ensued).

* * *

Valentine's Day

Daniel's POV

Thank god school was out today. Now I would have more time to spend with Maria. For February it was still really cold and the streets were getting pretty slicked with ice. For some reason I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that something horrible was going to happen. But I just brushed it off thinking I was just nervous. He-he I even wore that flower clip that Maria gave me on Christmas. Hah only real man wear flowers in their hair. I finally met up with Maria in front of a restaurant that served Hungarian food. Wow I was surprised they even had one. Well I knew there were ones around but I never really went to one.

"Happy Valentine's Day Daniel." She told me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. She left a goofy grin on my face that must have reminded her of Antonio because she said to me.

"KESESESESESESE! You look just like Toni!" She laughed that unique laugh of hers. I loved that laugh and everything about her.

"Really?" I said the goofy grin still not leaving my face.

"Really, now come on, it's Valentine's Day and I'm treating you this time." She stated grabbing my arm and pulling me into the restaurant. After a nice meal Maria left to go and get something.

"Meet me outside the Starbuck's we always go to I'll be back soon." She stated and before she left she gave me another peck on the lips.

"See you soon." I told her. She smiled and went on her way.

* * *

**(A/N: **I swear that when I wrote this part of the chapter I almost cried... My feels **Warning: may need tissues.** But it depends on what makes ya cry**)**

I started walking towards Starbucks and on my way I saw Sophia. Huh….I wonder what she could be doing here. Anyways I kept walking to Starbucks and right before I thought I would pass without her noticing she stops me.

"Oh hey Daniel. Fancy meeting you here," she said in a seductive manner.

"Yeah hi," I said and just kept on walking. Before I knew it she was walking right beside me, a little too close for comfort.

"Where are you heading?" she asked.

"Just to Starbucks." I stated.

"Ha-ha that is such a coincidence! I was just on my way over there." She replied.

"Well okay then," I stated. At that moment I started to have that bad feeling start welling up in the pit of my stomach again. Before I knew it I was already in front of Starbucks. It was getting dark by the looks of it as the stars were starting to be visible in the clear midnight blue sky. Or Prussian blue as Maria likes to call it. Sophia still didn't leave my side. "Sophia. Why exactly did you come to Starbucks anyway?" I asked clearly confused.

"Oh Daniel, isn't it obvious? I came here because of you. I want you. Simple as that," she explained.

"If you didn't already know I'm already taken." I sated firmly.

"Oh, but she doesn't have to know about us," she said in a seductive tone of voice as she trialed her pointer finger up and down my chest. It gave me shivers…and not the good kind. Sort of like the kind when something really disgusting is rubbing up against you. Yup, exactly like that.

"I'm sorry Sophia but I like Maria and there isn't anything that could ever change that."

"Oh but baby I'm so much better than her. Why do you like her so much anyway?" she asked pouting, but not as cute as Maria's pout.

"She's sweet, funny, caring, fun to be around, beautiful, has a good sense of humor, is my best friend in the whole wide world, is awesome, and…I love her." I stated even though it sounded better in my head. Now that I said it, it sounds kind of corny.

"But I can show you a better time than she ever could," Sophia stated still trying to be seductive. Key word, TRYING.

"Nope my mind is set now run along and go where ever the heck you want. Just not here with me." I could tell she was getting angrier by the second.

"But I always get what I want. When and where ever I want it." She said in an annoying tone of voice.

"Well, reality check Sophia. Not everyone can be as spoiled as you." I stated firmly bending down just a little to stare her straight in the eyes. But out of the corner of her eye I could tell she was looking at something behind me and had the biggest grin on her face that could mean no good. "What are thinking about So-" I was cut off when a pair of foreign lips crashed into mine. My eyes were wide with shock. Sophia was forcefully kissing me as she wrapped her arms around my neck deepening the one-sided kiss. It felt so wrong kissing her. I put my hands on her waist trying to get out of her hold but she had me in a death grip. Before I knew it an involuntary moan escaped my lips just as a certain someone came up to us.

"D…Daniel?" My eyes landed on the person the voice belonged to, and the one person I should be kissing right now. The look I was given all but ripped my heart into shreds. It broke my heart into a million tiny pieces that I don't believe would be put back together so easily. The look in Maria's eyes were filled with pain, sorrow, complete and utter shock, and betrayal. But the sadness in her eyes overpowered the rest of those emotions. All Satisfied Sophia finally pulled apart from my lips.

"Oh hi Maria didn't see you there." She stated. I looked from her and back to Maria. I looked at Maria.

"Maria, I can explain-" but I was cut off by her.

"No, I…I don't think you can," Maria said in voice I knew that was trying hard to hold back tears.

"Maria, love let me just ex-"

"I said no," she stated her head tilted down looking at the ground. Her hair casting an even darker shadow so I couldn't make out the expression on her face. "You know…I would have understood if you just straight out and told me," she lifted her head up. "That this," she said as she pointed back and forth between me and Sophia. "Was happening, before I found out the way I did….It would've saved me a lot of tears." She finished eyes starting to water because of all the tears she was holding in. Before I could start to find my words again her hands went up to her neck and I knew what she was going to do next. She carefully took of the thing that was around her neck and handed it to me with a small pink and blue box. "I…made this for you but what's the point…" She handed me those two things into the hand that I didn't even know I was holding out. She sprinted away right after she gave me those two things. A box of chocolate I knew she made for me, but what really broke my heart was that she even gave me back the necklace I gave her on Christmas. I saw the tears streaming down her face just before she sprinted away. Now here I was staring at the back of the girl whose figure was slowly disappearing from my view.

"Well now that the little pest is gone, let's get back to where we were shall we?" Sophia sneered, trying to get me back into that horrible position.

"No! Not in a million years." I stated with anger and frustration.

"Ha-ha. Well too bad lover boy. I think your Juliet just ran off." She stated while smirking. She was right my Juliet was running off.

"Maria…MARIA!" I shouted and stuffed the two things into my pocket and downright bolted down the sidewalk. I just had to catch up with her.

Maria's POV

I stopped by the Vargas restaurant to pick up the chocolate that I made for Daniel. I hope he likes it. I was just walking along and was almost at Starbucks when I saw the shapes of two people who appeared to be arguing with each other. Upon closer inspection it was a man and a woman. I kept on walking and noticed that the woman was Sophia. Since it was dark out I couldn't really tell who the man was considering his back was facing me. The man leant down just a little to look at Sophia a bit more from what I could tell. Before I knew it Sophia was making out with the man. He even decided to put his hands on her waist. I was nearing closer to the two and that's when I heard a moan escape the man's lips. It sounded a lot like Daniel…As I turned to look at the two I was in complete and utter shock. I couldn't believe what the hell I was seeing.

"D…Daniel?" I asked. They didn't even pull apart when he looked at me. There were so many emotions swimming inside me. But the stronger one out of all those emotions was me feeling so sad. I thought what Daniel and I had something special. After what felt like ages to me Sophia finally pulled apart from Daniel.

"Oh hi Maria didn't see you there." She stated. I looked to Daniel who was looking at me then to Sophia then back at me.

"Maria, I can explain-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"No, I…I don't think you can," I said trying as hard as I could to fight back all the tears that were starting to well up in my eyes.

"Maria, love let me just ex-"

"I said no," I stated and tilted my head down looking at the ground. I knew that my hair was casting an even darker shadow so he couldn't see the expression on my face. "You know…I would have understood if you just straight out and told me," I lifted my head up. Deep down I knew I was lying. I don't think I could have understood him even if he told me. "That this," I said while I pointed back and forth between Daniel and Sophia. "Was happening, before I found out the way I did….It would've saved me a lot of tears." I stated my eyes were starting to water more and they were threatening to fall. My hands went up to my neck as I carefully unclasped the chain to my necklace and handed it to Daniel along with a small pink and blue box. "I…made this for you but what's the point…" I said choking up. I handed him those two things and the tears started to fall freely so I sprinted as fast as I could away from Daniel. My heart felt as if it had been burned and broken into so many tiny little pieces that it would be impossible to put together. I heard my name being called by him as he got closer and closer. Damn him and his height. I just had to get away. I was waiting to cross the street and when it was okay for me to go I started to run only to be stopped by him. Good thing the street was deserted. He turned me around to face him. I averted my gaze to anything but him. My vision was still blurry thanks to the tears that were still dripping down my face.

"Maria…come on Maria, please just look at me." He pleaded still gripping my arms to my sides. I just kept on sobbing all while still averting my gaze from him.

"Please let me explain," He said still pleading.

"Why…why should I let you?" I all but whispered. "Why?" I finally said while facing him.

"I'm so sorry...I…what you saw meant nothing to me. I swear Sophia came on to me!" He said sincerely. I wanted to believe him so bad but I couldn't just forget about what had just happened.

"Let go of me."

"No I'm not letting go of you, never again." He stated with determination and pulled me into a warm embrace. I sobbed as hard as I could. I was so angry, at him…and at myself. How could he let this happen. I was so angry that the next few words just flowed out of my mouth.

"I…I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled into his shirt. He started to pet my hair.

"I know. I know." He whispered into my hair.

"Let go of me! Let go of me right now!" I screamed at him trying to loosen his grip to no avail. "I said let go." I sobbed my voice starting to go hoarse.

"No Maria I'm not going to let you go. I still have to explain myself to you!" He tried to reason.

"I've been hurt too many times Daniel and I don't want to see you. Not right now." I whispered.

"Please Maria let me have another chance…" then he started ranting. Suddenly I heard and saw that a car was speeding down the road at an unbearably fast pace. I don't think Daniel heard because we were still in the middle of the street.

"Daniel…DANIEL!" But it was too late the car just kept on coming. With all my strength including that boost of adrenaline I pushed Daniel away as far as I could. That's when the car hit me. All I remember was feeling a horrible pain that was forming in the back of my skull and Daniels blurry face. Before I knew it I slipped into a dark void, falling into an unconscious sleep.

Daniel's POV

Fuck, I'm so freaking stupid…how could I not see that speeding car. I heard a sickening crack as I ran toward her fallen form. Dear god. She was lying on her side bleeding from her head.

"Maria. God damn it I fucked up big time." I rested her head on my lap and looked at her blood was slowly flowing from the wound. Her eyes were trying to focus but her eyes slowly slid closed as her body went limp in my arms. "Oh, dear god it should have been me."

* * *

THE END...Just joking you guys...I know I ruined the moment. Sorry...just trying to lighten up the mood.

* * *

Without wasting any time I called the ambulance and the police. The driver who was speeding happened to drive into a street light and was now passed out against the steering wheel. I looked book at Maria hoping she would be okay…


	17. Who?

Author's note: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've had AP World History, Honors Bio, and Spanish 2 homework to work on. I'm really sorry I just haven't had the time to update. Sorry again. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Which maybe impossible for me. Again I'm so sorry. By the way...I'm hating Sophia more and more...I hope it's okay. Read and Review please, it gives me confidence to keep on writing for you guys.

* * *

Daniel's POV

It's been about 15 days since the accident and Maria has been in a coma for that long….Damn….I feel horrible….It was my fault anyway...Curse me and my stubbornness. On top of that Ludwig still hasn't forgiven me for what happened. I wouldn't blame him. The doctor, Willis Jones (my OC the Personification of Chicago) was really guy looked like Alfred, except his hair was a dark brown and a little more shaggier than his. Did I also mention he was wearing glasses? The resemblance was uncanny, it sorta freaked me out at first. Yet he mostly prefered to wear a trench coat instead of a lab coat. I know cause once he was on his break he changed immediately into his trench coat. We all went to visit her again.

Upon arriving I noticed that they cut her hair short. Boy she isn't gonna like that. I know because Maria really likes her hair long. It's really weird though. She almost looks like a boy...almost. She still looked beautiful in my eyes. Willis was there too looking at a clipboard. He turned and saw us.

"Dudes there you guys are. Well I've got some good knews. She should be waking up in a few minutes." Willis said. No sooner than he said it Maria was starting to wake up. A confused look was on her face.

"Maria. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I didn't know I'm sorry so sorry and I-" I was cut off by her.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" She said looking generally confused. "And who's this Maria you're talking about?" That broke my heart...more like shattered it into a million little pieces, burned them, stomped on the ashes and burned them again until there was nothing left. Yup that sounds about right.

"Wait...so you don't remember any of us?" I asked, a part of me hoping she was just joking. She just nodded her head. I faced Willis who had a serious expression on his face.

"Well I wasn't done talking," he stated. "It turns out due to the obvious head trauma she is facing a case of amnesia. If you don't mind I'd like to talk to Ludwig in private." Willis said nodding towards Ludwig. Said person was walking out the door with Willis. We were all left to explain things to Maria.

Ludwig's POV

What could get worse…..? Oh ja mein sister is facing amnesia. I was looking at Willis.

"Okay you're her big bro right?" He asked.

"Um...no...what made you think I was." I asked, it wasn't uncommon actually. Many people would mistake me for the older sibling….I wonder why?

"Oh sorry bro just assumed. Anyways her amnesia should be temporary. But if worse case comes she'll probably never get her memory back." he stated. My older sister….not being able to regain her memory. No she has to. She's my only sister. I don't know what I'd do without her. She was there to help me grow up along with grandpa when mom and dad would be on business. "Don't worry bro it's gonna be okay. I bet she'll get her memory back soon. There could also be a trigger that would gain all of her memories back. Like something that reminds her of someone or something very important." He stated.

"Well danke for your help." I stated.

"No problem dude I'm happy to help….hey….you wanna know who's slept with you sister before?" he whispered. Now that he mentioned it, I did want to know. If Francis did anything to my sister only god knows what hell will break loose. I nodded. "Excellent, well here we go" he said, I was generally confused at to what he was going to do but I just followed him anyway.

Normal POV

Maria was clueless as to why the people in the room were looking crestfallen at her. They just tried the best to explain things to her like for instance who they were. Willis came back in with Ludwig.

"Alright dudes and dudettes! I've got some awesome news to share with all of you." The others were wondering what he was talking about. Antonio, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Roderick, Lovina, Alice, Amelia, Maddie, Heidi and Felicia were all waiting in anticipation.

"You ready!?" They all nodded including Ludwig, who was just as oblivious as the others. "Well congrats! Maria over here is pregnant!" Willis said with a smile. As soon as the words left his mouth everyone was staring wide eyed. Then suddenly Daniel who was just about to explain things to Maria suddenly stopped and turned toward Willis. He was looking a little pale.

"She's….pregnant?" he asked nervously. Willis just nodded. "Oh...okay….*thump*" Daniel fainted with a large thump.

"Well does that answer your question Ludwig?" Willis said. Ludwig just nodded. He thought it wouldn't work but it did. He now knew who has been sleeping with her sister. "Well that was perfect you guys, anyways Maria is not pregnant so don't worry. Maybe after she settles down and gets herself a husband then yea. Well have a nice day. Maria will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow." with that said he left. He left the others to stare at an unconscious Hungarian.

"Ve~ is he alright?" Felicia asked, while poking his cheek.

"Ja, I think he's fine...for now." Ludwig said. 'when I get mein hands on him he'd wish he'd never have been born' Ludwig thought as the the fires of hell rose up behind him freaking everyone out with his menacing aura. (If you couldn't tell...he was still angry)

Maria's POV

"Um...you all know that I'm still here...right?" I asked. They all looked at me sheepishly, except for the guy who fainted...Daniel was it? Yeah I think so. Instead of the floor this really blonde guy which I assume would be my brother as they told me. Moved Daniel to a chair that was right by my hospital bed. I'm so confused. I was told that I was Maria Beilschmidt, older sister of the blonde guy with the slicked back hair named Ludwig. Then I was told I was pregnant by Dr. Jones, then Daniel fainted to the ground, just before he could tell me his current relation with me. Also it turns out that I'm not preggers. Seriously this is too much for one girl to take. It turns out that all the people in the room were my friends. "Well this isn't so bad….of course it's bad I can't even remember you guys. I feel so bad." I mumbled.

"Ve~ it wasn't your fault. If I find whoever did this too you he shall feel my wrath!" Feli….Felicia, I think...exclaimed a determined look on her face. Then suddenly a girl came into my hospital room. She looked a lot like that Roderick guy….but in girl form.

"HEY! Albino what are you doing here?" she asked me in a not so nice way. For some reason I had this odd feeling that I didn't like her.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked.

Sophia's POV

She doesn't remember who she is? This is just pure gold. Oh and what's this I see? An unconscious Daniel sitting in the chair next to her. This is a perfect chance.

"Well I'm Sophia Edelstien Roderick's older sibling…"

"Only by a few minutes!" Roderick yelled exasperated. He left along with all the others. I could feel all of them giving me the evil eye. As soon as the last person was gone and the door was closed I turned back to Maria.

"Anyways what did this guy tell you about." I asked motioning towards Daniel.

"Well, he only told me that we're best friends and that we've known each other when we were small." She said and I couldn't help but grin at her.

"Did he also mention that I was his girlfriend?" I said as innocently as I could. She just looked at me wide eyed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, well I was till you came along. We were so happy together but then you had to butt into our relationship so I'm now Daniel's ex-girlfriend and it's all thanks to you little miss albino bitch." I sneered. "Well I hope you're happy, because I broke up with him. So he has a chance to date you and you get the chance to be his rebound. Heh I hope you're happy with your life. I know being a boyfriend stealer and a skank too." heh that'll show that amnesiac. "Well good bye and have fun with your life!" I said. Leaving Maria to wallow in her pathetic state.


	18. There's Still Hope

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Busy with school work and other crap...aka procrastination...again sorry I hope this chapter makes up for the loss. Again I'm sorry. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Daniel's POV

Did I hear what I think I just heard? Opened my eyes adjusting to the light of the lit hospital room.

"Hey...Maria what happened while I was knocked out?" I said rubbing my eyes. I didn't notice it was already dark out. "Maria?" I was looking at her sleeping form. At least I thought she was at the time. I was stroking her head when she suddenly recoiled at the touch. "Maria are you hurt?" I asked. The back of her head was facing me and she just tilted her head back and forth for no. I realized something, she was quietly sobbing to herself. "What's wrong love?" I asked her. Yet she pulled away from me when I was about to embrace her in a loving hug. "Maria...please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded.

"...You're...you're just using me...aren't you….?" She sobbed. "As your rebound...I'm a skank and a bitch aren't I?" She said. I was fucking shocked why would she think that?

"Maria why would you say that?" I asked.

"Sophia...she said that I stole you away from her and that I'm a bitch and a skank…" she whispered. That just made my blood boil. It was all her fault.

"Maria don't listen to at thing she says. She's a weird ass lying bitch!" I yelled determined to stop her from thinking like that. She finally turned to me. Her eyes red and puffy.

"How...how do I know you aren't lying to me…?" she asked, her voice cracking in between sobs.

"Because I care about you. More than you can ever imagine." I said to her. "Please believe me…"

"...Okay...but what were we before this whole mess?"

"Well I was and still am your boyfriend and you are my, oh so awesome girlfriend." I tried to plant a kiss on her forehead but she shied away from me.

"Um...I don't think...we should continue dating…" she told me. Well that was it. I slowly walked over to the corner to brood. "But we can still be friends!" she said worriedly. "I know that I may not have my memories back but I really want to get to know you again." She said. I know I should be happy that she was okay but….all I did was grow mushrooms in the corner. "Oh dude. Please stop growing mushrooms in the corner. I get this feeling that you're a really sweet guy and all. So no need to get all stressed out right? Oh by the way I'm not preggers if that's what you're wondering." She said.

"Well that's good." I said. "I guess we could be friends….but I want to be more than that again." I said. Knowing full well I was just lying to myself. She just sat there thinking about it for a while.

"You know what….I think we can make it work…..you say I have amnesia right? So maybe if I see something that's important to me I'll get my memories back." she suggested.

"That would be...awesome…" I replied so the quest to get her memories back was on. I just couldn't wait to get my cornflower back.


End file.
